


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by mashed_potato_with_cheese



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Quidditch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no its literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potato_with_cheese/pseuds/mashed_potato_with_cheese
Summary: Violet Banks needs an Outstanding in every class, but her flying skills are absolutely awful. Fred Weasley is eager to offer her some help.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot! I hope you like it :)

I’m absolutely terrible at flying. Madame Hooch has called me a “menace on a broom” on several occasions. However, my father would kill me if I brought home a bad grade in any of my subjects, so here I am, alone on the Quidditch pitch at 7:00 in the evening, trying to work up the nerve to mount my broom.

“Come on, Violet. It’s just flying. You can do this.” I know, I know, self pep talks are pathetic, but I’m desperate. Still, though, my feet stay glued to the ground. I’m about to give up when I hear something behind me.

“Having trouble, Banks?” Draco sneers. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before turning around.

“Haven’t you got better things to do, Malfoy?” I fire back. He smirks.

“Nothing I like more than putting you in your place.”

“Aw, you think of me so much,” I say, batting my eyelashes. Malfoy’s face turns into a scowl and he charges towards me, stopping inches from my face. I do my best not to flinch.

“Watch your mouth, Mudblood,” he hisses.

“Or what? You’ll tell your daddy?” I say with a mocking smile. He pulls out his wand and has it under my chin in seconds. I try to keep my eyes fierce, but there’s no denying the fear I feel. Suddenly, Malfoy stumbles backward. I exhale sharply, surprised. Fred Weasley has his hand on Malfoy’s shoulder, pulling him away from me.

“Leave her alone, Malfoy. She hasn’t done anything to you.” Draco looks like he’s going to fight back, but Fred towers over him. I guess he decides better of it. He and his two goons turn and stalk off the field, muttering to themselves. Fred turns to me, and I blush madly. I’ve had a crush on him for years, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know I exist. Well, until now.

“Uh, thank you,” I mumble, embarrassed.

“He had it coming,” says Fred with a smirk. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

“Just… practicing. For flying lessons.” He frowns.

“I didn’t know you liked flying.”

“Well, I really don’t. I just need to pass the class.” God, this is humiliating. Fred smiles playfully.

“You need a tutor?” He grabs my broom from the ground and mounts it.

“What?” I’m confused. Before I can say anything else, he pulls me onto the broom behind him and takes off. I quickly wrap my hands around his waist, squeezing my eyes shut. 

“Isn’t this great? I can’t believe you don’t like this!” Fred’s voice is full of mirth.

“This is absolutely terrifying! Why do you like it?” He’s silent for a moment, and he guides the broom to the ground. I’m scared I said something wrong, but he surprises me when he speaks in a serious tone.

“It’s freeing. You take off and there’s so much you can see from the air and the wind is cold, and you feel free.” He looks the most sincere I’ve ever seen him.

“That’s beautiful,” I say softly. We stand in silence for a moment before he hands my broom back.

“Sorry if I scared you,” he says sheepishly.

“No, it was fun. Just a scary kind of fun.” He laughs a little bit.

“I must say, I’m impressed by your grip. I think I cracked a rib.” I blush again, ducking my head. “No, I’m not making fun of you. It was nice.” His eyes widen. “I mean, nice like how you didn’t fall. It’s nice that you were safe.” I try and fail to suppress a smile. 

“Yeah, it was nice.” He looks up at me sharply.

“Uh, really? I mean, yeah. I’m glad you had fun.” I can see the relief in his face. We start to walk back to the castle together. “So, um, I haven’t seen you on the Hogsmeade trips recently. Don’t you go out, Banks?” Fred nudges my shoulder playfully.

“Not really,” I say with a shrug. “I try to study in my free time. Strict parents.”

“Very admirable,” he says with a smile. “However, I was hoping that you’d blow off studying this weekend and come with me to the Three Broomsticks?” His last words come out quiet and nervous. I’m taken aback.

“Like, a date?” 

“Um, yes? If that’s not… awkward or anything.” He looks at his feet as he walks.

“I’d love to, Fred. I thought you’d never ask.” I feel light and giddy.

“Really? That’s great. I guess I can tell you now, I really like you, Violet. I have for a while, but I never really thought that you’d actually like me. You’re so smart, and nice, and pretty. Merlin, I sound like an idiot, don’t I?”

“No, not at all. It’s really sweet.” I blush again. We walk for a bit in silence when I slip on the damp grass. Fred’s arm is around me in milliseconds, our faces inches apart. All I can do is stare at his lips.

“Can I kiss you, Violet?” he says quietly. I nod and put my arms around his neck. He presses his lips to mine, his free hand resting on the back of my neck. It’s perfect, warm and sweet and full of love. I reach up and gently run my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. He sighs gently and I smile against his lips. When we finally break apart, he keeps his hand on my waist and tucks a strand of hand behind my ear with the other.

“Violet Banks, you’ve got me wrapped around your finger and I couldn’t be happier.” I kiss him again in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! I love you all, stay safe <3


End file.
